The Bus Rider
by vintage-misery49
Summary: Lucy can't help but 'study' the mysterious guy who always sits across from her on the bus.


Running down the street towards the bus, with her shoes slapping the pavement, Lucy was hurling herself towards the bus stop. "Please, please, please don't leave" she muttered under her breath. Apparently the universe was in her favor today and she got to the bus and bounded up the steps before the doors could close.

"Almost didn't make it today, miss" The bus driver said. Sighing she plopped herself down in a seat and surveyed the bus, to see if he was on. And as usual there he was, in all his pink haired glory. The guy who rode the bus every day, he got on before her and she got off before him every day. Lucy didn't know why but she was drawn to this man, it could be the pink hair or the fact he wore the same scarf every day, in every weather, even during the summer, which what it was now. And there he sat wearing shorts, tee shirt and white scarf. The scarf was interesting itself; for the one time she had the gull to sit next to him she noticed the pattern looked something similar to scales. That wasn't the only thing about the mysterious man, he had pink hair. And the thing was it didn't seem to be dyed. The color never seemed to fade and his eyebrows were pink too. Also the guy was pretty darn HOT. She noticed it fully the first time she saw him in a short sleeved shirt. He had chiseled arms for christ sake.

It was true she was kinda obsessed with this guy. Ever since last year when her car got totaled and she had to take the bus across town to work and she had saw this mysterious man, she had instantly become interested. When she was able to afford a new one, she decided to continue to take the bus. When her friends asked why she said it was cheaper, no way was she going to tell them it was because she had this obsession with a guy she had never even talked to.

After basking in his hotness for a few more seconds she continued her everyday ritual, and pulled out a book, flipping to a random page. She would then spend the rest of the bus ride looking over her book discreetly and stare I mean watch the mysterious hot stranger. She let her mind drift and she continued watching him. Every day it was something different, yesterday it was what their first date would be, before that she had wondered what his name could, actually that was a topic always brought up by her mind, she could never figure out what his name could be. Today it was how they would finally speak to one another. Numerous situations filled Lucy's mind as she watched him. Most all where romantic and completely perfect, hey if it's a dream it can be played out however the hell she wanted it too.

"Next Stop, Celestial Avenue" the bus driver called. Snapping Lucy out of her daze, unfortunately she saw a pair of eyes staring back, the pink haired man's onyx eyes. Oh crap had he finally noticed her watching him.

"Uh do you need something?" He asked.

"Oh god" Lucy thought to herself "His voice is sexy", just like she imagined. Instantly she started sweating and freaking out inside. This was NOT how she wanted to finally start a conversation with this man.

"Umm uhh well you see I um was kinda ah umm" She stammered, thankfully the bus came to a stop and the doors opened "Oh uhh this is my stop, umm see you" Lucy said feeling her cheeks heat up even more. She practically flew off the bus and ran about a block before she stopped to catch her breath. "It's officially, I ruined what little chance I had with him" Lucy said to herself "I'll never be able to ride the bus ever again. I'll have to get a car or a bike".

"Hey hey, blonde chick" someone shouted. Lucy perked up a bit and when she looked behind her to see who seemed to be calling her, her face heated back up again. It was pink hair, oh god like she needed anymore embarrassment she never wanted to see him ever again. Pointing at herself as if asking if he meant her.

"Yeah, you, blonde hair girl from the bus" He called "You left something"

"Huh" Lucy responded stupidly. "What did I leave?" she thought to herself. But looking at what was in his hand she saw it was her book. Cursing herself and her stupidity she waited for the guy to reach her.

"Here you go; you must have left it in the rush to get off. What you late for work or somthin'" He asked. "Actually I'm late for nothing, I'm early in fact, and I was just too embarrassed to stay on for another second" Lucy thought.

"Oh umm not really, I just wanted to get to work early today" She responded. "Liar" she yelled at herself. He handed her the book and an awkward silence began.

"Uh thanks for running to give it to me, It must have inconvenienced you" Lucy said apologetically to break the silence.

"It's nothing, I wasn't in a rush to get anywhere" He said letting the awkward silence return.

Lucy and pink hair stood for a few more seconds before Lucy tried to break the silence. "So mysterious stranger, what's your name or am I going to have to call you pink hair forever"

"Pink hair?! It's salmon for your information" he screeched at her "And the name's Natsu Dragneel. And what would yours be, or am I gonna have to call you celestial girl forever?"

"Celestial girl, where you get that nickname from" She asked.

"You get off at Celestial Avenue every day, I have a bit more creativity then you apparently" He teased "So your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilla" she answered him.

"Well Lucy Heartfilla, I feel that I should ask if you want to get some coffee but since it seems you're in a hurry-"Natsu began.

"No, I have time" She cut in. She noticed his look of surprise and blushed.

"I mean, I would love to have coffee and I have some time before I need to get to work" She backtracked. He blinked at her and then broke into a bright smile. "Oh god that's a cute smile" Lucy thought to herself.

"Great Luce-"

"Luce?"

"I know a place just around the corner, come on lets go" he said grabbing her hand a dragging her towards god knows where. But she didn't mind, who knew maybe she hadn't ruined her chances with him after all.


End file.
